Love of Another
by PreludetoWar
Summary: [Zutara] A story of how the love of another made two people invincible. This is my first Zutara story so bare with me lol It starts off kind of slow without much Zutara, but i promise it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I love the series of Avatar: the Last Air bender and I've written plenty of stories before, but never of Avatar, so I've decided to give this a try. I hope you'll enjoy my story, but I must warn you of one thing. I like to write my stories as such like novels; I'm very serious about my work. I'm a Zutara fan, but I like my stories to have plots, action, and romance all mixed together. Not every chapter of my stories will have romance; please don't be discouraged, it'll get better as it goes along. I hope that you'll continue to read my story just because it doesn't have as much romance as you'd usually like. Also, in particular story I'm writing, all the character's personalities are different. The ending isn't going to be the greatest, and you'll probably hate me for it. In my story Sokka and Katara are prince and princess of the Northern Water Tribe. The avatar has not been found yet, and Zuko has been banished from the fire nation, but for a different reason, that's all I'm going to say. However, please continuing reading anyway. Thanks for taking time to read this, and once again, please enjoy my story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avatar: The last Air Bender. This is the one time I'm going to say it. However this plot line was my original idea, but Avatar isn't mine to own and neither are the characters, however a few of them are mine of my own creation. Thank you.

Chapter 1

Katara smiled at the blue pond, closing her eyes. This was her tranquility, her special place. She could hear the reoccurring sounds of the two fishes encircling each other inside the pond, splashing about. She opened her eyes and stood up, her feelings now calm; it was time to resume her duties.

Using her hand she removed the glass of ice from the wall, and crawled, quickly replacing it. As she was turned around, she bumped straight into a figure. She gasped, fear striking every nerve inside or her, a million excuses flowing inside her head. She glanced up and let out a sigh of relief, it was Sokka.

"You should be more careful!" he scolded, shaking his head. "You never know who's watching you!"

"I know, and I am careful!" Katara insisted as she began to walk towards the palace front doors.

"Yet, you didn't even see me there."

"That's different, you snuck up on me."

"You never know if someone else will sneak up on you either!" Sokka mumbled, throwing his hands up in the air.

Katara rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but laugh as she opened the palace gates. Even though Sokka was overprotective, he was funny too. "So why were you here anyway?"

Sokka smiled broadly as he answered her question, "Haan's here."

"Really?" Katara perked up. Haan, Sokka, and Katara had grown up together ever since they were children as the best of friends. Haan would visit daily from the earth kingdom and would stay weeks at a time before going back. However, Haan decided to enlist into the army to help fight against the war a year ago, and he hadn't been seen since.

Sokka nodded, and together they rushed down the long hallway into the back yard where Haan sat at a picnic table. When he heard the back door open he glanced up and smiled broadly at the two figures before him, his two best friends. Katara smiled broadly and made her way towards him, running into his outstretched arms.

"Haan!" she exclaimed pulling back. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Likewise," he smiled down at her as Sokka approached and gave him a quick hug too.

"So what are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I've been fighting in the war for over a year, and they've given me a week off before returning to the front lines."

"The front lines?" Katara gasped. "That'll be dangerous."

Haan shrugged and nodded his head, "Yes, it is, but I'm willing to die for my nation."

Katara smiled at him as he held out his arm to both of his friends and together they sat down at the table and began to eat there lunch.

A man with a strong build, pale skin, dark brown hair, golden eyes, and a red scar across his left eye ran through the forest, his gates strong. His breathing was steady and strong and he continued to run even farther, the branches of nearby trees slapping against his face, his footsteps light.

As he neared another tree, he lightly jumped onto the nearest branch and hoisted himself up silently. Getting himself higher on the tree he glanced down at the ground. Fire nation troops were up ahead, walking down a dirt road. Behind them trailed horses pulling massive metal boxes. Zuko's eyes narrowed slightly seeing them, hatred burning through everything inside of him. Placing his hand lightly over his lips, he breathed through it slightly twisting his fingers. A beautiful whistle resembling a bird's escaped his lips. The fire benders paid the calling no heed, thinking it simply a bird's whistle. After a moment two bird whistles responded to his. He smiled to himself, and watched as some fire benders walked beneath his tree. He silently counted in his head, _"Three…two… one!" _He jumped down from the tree and landed on a nearby fire bender. Two figures landed near him, knocking out other fire benders.

The fire nation troops noticed them and quickly began to charge, forming fire in there hands. Zuko smirked and formed fire in his own hands inside clenched fists. As they got ready to throw it upon him, he surged his arms forward, sending out flames that gripped towards them like outstretched arms. The flames reached the soldiers, burning them; they screamed as there flesh burned away.

Zuko glanced over his shoulder and noticed a girl with ear length dark brown hair in a Keioshi warrior's uniform flip a soldier over her shoulder. "Sukki, behind you!"

The girl whipped around, and saw a man running towards her, a flame growing in the palm of his hand. She quickly pulled out two fans out of her kimono and spread them open. Moving in a circular motion she spread out her arms. Wind began to pick up around her, and she stopped spinning and threw the gust of wind before her at the man. He flew back and rammed against a tree, knocked unconscious. Sukki glanced at him and nodded her head. Zukko quickly glanced around and motioned towards a girl standing in front of a tree, two fire nation soldiers cemented with mud against it.

"Toph!" Zuko shouted. "Quickly, we need to help the prisoners."

The girl nodded her head and left the two soldiers, and made her way to the metal cases. Feeling them with her fingers, she concentrated. She placed her palms firmly against the metal and suddenly without warning ripped it apart. Zuko followed up behind her along with Sukki and looked inside the case. Inside were many earth bending soldiers, there heads held high with hope.

"Quick, get out," Zuko motioned to them and helped them out.

The three friends helped all the benders get out of the box before one soldier turned around and bowed slightly. "Thank you for saving us. I am General Danta. If there is anyway we can repay you, do tell us."

Zuko spoke up quickly. "Why were you captured?"

Dante lowered his eyes slightly. "We have a message for the Northern Water Tribe. We were on our way there before we got captured from some fire bending scouts. Unfortunately, we were supposed to have the message delivered by tomorrow morning. We've been inside that cage for two days now, but I need to get them the message."

Zuko nodded his head as he listened. "I can deliver the message. I know many shortcuts and routes that my crew and I can take."

Dante nodded his head and handed him a scroll of paper. Zuko nodded before nodding to Toph and Sukki that it was time to go. He nodded bye to the earth soldiers and waved for the two to follow him a little ways into the woods. Putting a fair amount of distance between them and the benders, the two girls huddled around him.

"What does it say?" Toph asked excitedly.

Zuko ignored her, and pulled off the thread of the parchment. Opening the scroll gingerly, he began to read silently at first. The corners of his mouth turned down before he began to read aloud:

**Saang Baow, chief of the Northern Water Tribe,**

**I have very sad news to inform you about.**

**The fire nation has created a surprise attack on your village in the North Pole,**

**I'm afraid to say that they've rallied there troops up high this time.**

**I strongly suggest you take the citizens somewhere else;**

**perhaps to your sister tribe in the South Pole.**

**The attack is due very soon, perhaps in a week. **

**Please consider this warning. **

**Signed,**

**Kashew Fang, chief of the Western Earth Tribe. **

The three friends looked at each other before Zuko finally spoke up, "We should get going."

Zatara scrunched up her nose, looking at the game pieces in front of her, she was losing… badly.

"What the matter, Katara?" Haan teased. "Am I too much for you to handle?"

Katara shot him a death glare before looking back down at the board. Gingerly, she pushed the blue marble onto a black spot, and slowly took her hand away. A wicked smile appeared onto Haan's lips and quickly he threw his white marble over her two blue marbles, and collected them.

"You lose," he said simply with a smile.

Katara groaned, "Not again!" She shook her head, and got up, letting Sokka take her place. As they began to start the game again, a nearby gong came from the other end of the palace. She sighed with relief and motioned for the other's to follow, "Come on, time for dinner!"

The two boys followed her towards the other end of the palace and pushed open the heavy wooden doors at the end. They were greeted with the scent of steaming plates of food, servants milling around and the royal family sitting down at the table. Katara and Sokka took there places next to each other on the left hand side of there father, the chief of the northern water tribe. Haan sat beside Katara, and each was placed food in front of them. Hungrily they all began to dig into there food but with manners. The room was filled with the sounds of munching for a few moments.

Eventually, after everyone began to slow down, Saang glanced over at Haan. Haan saw the look and nodded his head. Haan looked over at Katara and smiled. "Katara," he began, taking her hand in his. She looked up surprised, and placed her fork down. "We have been friends ever since we could remember, and I've loved her since the day I've met you. However, I never realized so much as to now, when I realize that I'm going off to war, and I might never come back. I want to spend the rest of my short time with you … as my wife." The whole room became silent as Haan got up and kneeled to one knee, pulling a wooden box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a large blue pearl engraved with her initials, hanging from a blue ribbon, much similar to the one around Katara's neck now from her grandmother. "Katara, will you marry me?"

Katara stared at the box before her and looked into Haan's eyes before she fainted and fell to the ground.

Zuko, Toph, and Sukki made there way through the forest until they came to a nearby tree that was all too familiar. Pressing his hand to his mouth, he made a different type of bird whistle, much sweeter and softer. Suddenly, three ropes were tossed down to them. Each grabbed one, and was soon lifted high into the air. Sukki glanced up and saw the wooden flooring coming closer. Finally the flooring was close enough for them to jump off and land onto a wooden floor. Zuko promptly headed for a pair of stairs that were built against the side of the tree. Racing up them, he stepped upon the second flooring, and raced down to a room at the end. Reaching the doorway, he took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come," a voice called.

Zuko pushed open the door and looked at the man sitting on the ground before him. His hair was a long tangled mop with dark brown eyes and a strong build. When the man saw him, he smiled. "Zuko!"

"Jet," a smile formed across his lips.

Jet got up from the floor and patted his back, "Come," he began, "we're having a feast. You and your friends should join us."

Zuko shook his head and turned away. "I can't, I actually came to ask you a favor."

Jet studied him for a moment before nodding his head, "Okay what?"

"I'm heading for the Northern Water Tribe to deliver a message from the earth kingdom. I have to get it there by tomorrow morning; I was hoping we could have a few small bags of food for our trip."

Jet nodded his head, and snapped his fingers. A maid quickly came into the small room. "Get me three small bags of food." The woman nodded her head and quickly left.

"I can't thank you enough my friend," Zuko smiled warmly.

"It's the least I can do," Jet smiled back as the woman returned with three small bags. She handed them to Jet who in turn handed them to Zuko. He took them and bowed slightly before quickly leaving the room, and ran down the stairs to be met by Toph and Sukki.

"Let's go," Zukko nodded his head.

Now, I know you're probably thinking I'm like the worst writer in the world, but I promise it will get better, and remember this is a Zutara fanfic, so don't worry too much. Lol depending on how many reviews I get depends on how quickly I'll update this, so REVIEW!!!! Lol Thanks for reading, and tell me if you like it or not


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, I know you probably want to kill me right now since I kind of left you hanging in my last chapter. In this chapter, I promise I'll start bringing in some Zutara.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the avatar series.

Three figures raced through the woods, there paces strong and sturdy, each held a sack across there backs. The moon was there only source of light as they sprinted across the ground, there speed never dropping. "To the left," Zuko's voice came softly as he steered towards the left. Sukki and Toph followed behind him as they raced on, there shadows casting upon the bark of the trees. Perspiration poured down there foreheads, but they ignored it as the night grew on.

The sun shined brightly across from the window, placing its gentle rays against a sleeping Katara. She could see faint red against her eyelids as she opened her eyes. "Ow," she mumbled. "What happened?" She rubbed her head; a searing pain was racing through it as she sat up in her bed.

From the sudden movement, Sokka jolted awake from the chair beside her. "Finally!" he grumbled, yawning. "This chair really is uncomfortable to sleep in."

"What happened?" Katara asked as she glanced down and noticed she was still in the clothes she wore yesterday.

"You don't remember?" Sokka asked. At her blank expression he sighed. "Sheesh, why did I have to get this job?" he paused before continuing. "Last night at dinner, Haan proposed to you and you fainted."

She looked at him for a moment before all the visions of the day before came flooding back to her. She quickly touched her throat and relief spread through her when she realized it was till her grandmothers.

"Are you going to say yes?" Sokka asked curiously.

"I don't know," she sighed glancing out her window. "I know I love him, but I'm not sure in that way."

He nodded his head and patted her shoulder, "Yes, but Katara, you're of the marriage age now. You need to do what's best for your nation."

"I know," Katara said bitterly. Suddenly, she pulled herself to her knees quickly and leaned towards her window. "Sokka," she said excitedly. "The guards are bringing in people."

"Who?" he asked confused, from what he remembered, there father hadn't mentioned anything about anyone visiting.

"I don't know, but quickly! She scolded, "Go make yourself look presentable!"

She quickly pushed him out of the room before heading towards her bath. She glanced at the bowl of water that was placed earlier to wash her face. Biting her lip slightly, she made sure her door was locked before she raised her hand slightly. The water began to rise with her fingertips and began to push back and forth. She sighed, how she wished water bending for women wasn't against the rules. Quickly she dropped her hand and began to take her bath.

Zuko tried to keep his face rigid as the water benders around him pushed the water behind them as they traveled along on a boat. Sukki gasped with pleasure behind him at the magnificent beauty and a very annoyed Toph asked, "What's going on?" The three friends, plus two water benders made there way towards the palace. To each side of the small river they were traveling on, groups of people in blue parkas gathered around to see who the new comers were. Zuko ignored the gazes as they reached the front of the palace and stepped off the boat. Reaching for Sukki's and Toph's hands, he helped them off also before bowing to the two benders. They bowed back before bending away, and Zuko faced his two friends. He was tired and sore from all the running the night before and he tell his two friends were also. Rubbing his forehead, he straightened up, and pulled the parchment out of his belt. Nodding to the others he made his way for the door.

Two guards stopped him on the way however. "Do you have business here?" one guard asked.

"Yes," Zuko replied firmly. "I have an urgent message for the king. He is not expecting me, but I'm sure he'll be grateful for the news I bring him."

The guard looked at the other and together they nodded. Moving out of the way of the threesome, they pushed open the door and walked in. Zuko bit his lip when he saw the splendor of it all; it was the most beautiful room he'd ever been in. It had ice floorings with a long blue carpet leading down the way to a higher leveled ground where two beautiful ice chairs sat.

He cleared his throat and motioned for a servant girl to come forward. She did so, and he told her, "Bring me the chief."

"I'm sorry sir, but Chief Saang is having his breakfast right now."

"I have very urgent news for him from the earth kingdom, please go get him."

The girl at him uncertainly for a moment before she nodded her head and scurried off. Zuko looked behind him and nodded to Sukki.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment and shook his head. "No, why should I be?"

She shrugged and stayed in silence as they waited.

Katara licked her lips as she ate her food patiently. No one at the table had yet mentioned the new comers, she wasn't even sure if her father knew that they were even here. As she took a sip of her water, she caught Haan gazing at her for a moment. Gulping, she quickly looked away and stared down at her food.

Suddenly, the door opened and a small servant girl timidly stepped in. She bowed to the chief before quickly adding. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but there are three new comers here to see you. They say they have urgent news from the earth kingdom."

At the mention of the earth kingdom, Saang quickly stood up in his chair. The rest of them stood up also and left the dining room and followed the servant girl into the grand room. As Katara entered, she saw three figures near the doorway; however, something about the man in the front attracted her. He had dark brown hair with amber colored eyes. A scar covered his left eye and reached to the tip of his ear.

Sokka stared at the man in front of him, he didn't like the looks of him at all, but something caught his attention from behind him. A girl with dark brown hair and wearing a kieoshi warrior's uniform. She was breathtaking and beautiful. She stared back at him, they gazes locked before they quickly turned away, there cheeks warm.

Zuko stared at the girl in front of him, she was beautiful. She had dark tanned skin with dark brown hair tied back in a bun, and these intense blue eyes that reminded him of the sea. He cleared his throat and bowed to Chief Saang. "Hello, Chief Saang. I am Zuko, and these are my friends Toph and Sukki. We rescued some earth benders yesterday and they were carrying this message." He handed over the parchment and Saang took it. He opened it quickly and read it silently. His face became pale the more he read, and by the time he finished, he seemed somewhat in shock.

He quickly cleared his throat and nodded to the three. "Thank you, I'll be sure to act immediately."

Katara glanced curiously at her father at this, but kept silent as her father continued. "You must be tired from your long journey." He nodded to the same maid beside him. "Tell the cooks to prepare these three a meal and show them to there room."

"Actually, sir," Zuko replied, "we don't need food, just someplace to sleep."

Saang nodded his head and the four left the room. As soon as he heard the door shut, Saang quickly turned on his heel and headed for the opposite door.

"Father!" Katara called after him.

He turned around slightly. "Yes?"

"What did the message say?"

His face became a pained expression and he just shook his head. "In time."

He turned around and walked away, leaving the brother and the sister in the room by themselves. Katara bit her lip and thought for a moment before she noticed a drowsy smile her brother's lips. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing," Sokka slurred as he slowly walked out of the room.

Katara rolled her eyes and suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with Haan, who had come in the room when Sokka had left. She gulped and looked away. "Hello, Haan."

Haan sighed, "You don't want to marry me do you?"

Katara sighed also, "It's not that Haan. I'm just not sure I'm ready for this, even though I know it would be good for my country. I'm not sure I love you in that way and I don't want to get married if I don't."

Haan nodded his head before laughing. "How about a game of Losa?"

Katara smiled as she nodded her head and together they went out the palace doors.

Later in the day, Zuko arose from his bed and rubbed his eyes. He felt much more refreshed after a couple hours of sleep. He glanced around his room before pushing away his blue bed sheets and heading towards the shower.

Twenty minutes later, he came out and quickly changed into some clothes that he had brought with him. He glanced at the mirror and smiled, they were old earth nation robes, that couldn't help but look good on him even if he was from the fire nation. Rubbing his fingers through his hair he looked away and opened his door. There stood a maid with her hand positioned to knock.

"Yes?" Zuko asked puzzled.

"The lunch bell is going to ring soon sir; however Chief Saang would like to talk to you first."

Zuko nodded his head and followed the maid down the hall and down some stairs before reaching a doorway. She bowed to him and he bowed back as she left. Turning to the door he knocked on it and heard a deep voice say, "Come." He pushed open the door and entered the room where Saang sat behind a desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Zuko asked as he shut the door.

"Yes," Saang said and motioned for Zuko to take a seat which he did. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before continuing to speak. "Zuko, as you can see this is a very delicate situation. I don't have much time to act, but I have thought a lot since this morning." He paused and looked out the window. "I want my people to be taken to the southern water tribe where they'll be safe for the time being. However … I want you to take my daughters somewhere else."

Zuko glanced up surprised. "I know, I'm probably being foolish to ask you this, but I'm worried for my children. The fire lord has hated me since the day he met me oh so many years ago. He will want to cut off everything about my family. He'll want to first kill me, then my… children." He sighed and looked in Zuko's amber eyes which now held back any emotion from appearing. "I want you to take them Ba Sing Se, and for them to live another life there. It'll be safer for them and my people. If my children are not with my people if they ever get captured, the fire nation will have to use for them and hopefully leave them alone in search for my children. I want not a soul to know of where my children will be except your gang, and my children."

Zuko nodded his head, "But who will your children if we're escorting your people?"

"No," Saang said firmly. "I know my children will be safe in your hands. I will have one of my own soldiers assist my people to the southern water tribe. My other soldiers will stay here and fight for my city while you and your gang take my children to Ba Sing Se." He looked back at Zuko, "I would be greatly in your debt if you did this for me."

Zuko stared at him for a moment before nodding his head, and bowing. "It would be my honor."

A small smile spread across Saang's face as he nodded his thanks. "You'll be leaving tonight when the moon reaches its highest peak in the sky.

Zuko nodded his head and turned on his heel and left the room. Pushing the door shut behind him he noticed that the hallway's torches had been extinguished. Shrugging, he pointed his finger at a nearby flame and a small burst of flame escaped his finger and lit the torch. Turning around, he came face to face with the girl he had seen earlier in the ballroom, one of Saang's children.

"So you're a fire bender?" she asked. She was even more beautiful up close, and her eyes were just so blue.

He nodded his head, but turned to leave. She quickly caught up to him and continued to speak. "What did my father say to you?"

"He'll explain it to you," he said simply. She smelled slightly of roses.

She touched his arm softly, making him stop. "I'm Katara."

He looked at her for a moment before replying. "Zuko."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly and he nodded his head. "Where are you headed?" she asked as they continued to walk down the slightly lit hall.

Zuko shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I'll go explore outside or something. There's something I need to tell my gang first though once they wake up."

She nodded her head, "If you want a tour guide, I could show you around."

He stopped and looked at her for a moment. His amber eyes stared back at her intensely before he finally nodded. "Okay."

"Great, the lunch bell will be ringing soon, but we can go after that. Plus that'll give you time to talk to your gang."

Zuko smiled and they came to a split in the hallway, each heading a different way. As he turned to go on, she couldn't help but ask, "What's your gang called anyway?"

Zuko looked over his shoulder before spreading his smile, "Can't tell you that."

She stared at him flabbergasted as she watched walk away.

Zuko reached Sukki's room and knocked. "Come on in!" she called from inside. He opened the door and saw Toph already in there sitting beside Sukki on the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down near them.

"Alright, I just talked to Chief Saang, and here's the deal. We are escorting his children to Ba Sing Se, where they're going to hide for a while. Someone else will escort the tribe to the Southern Water Tribe. We leave at nightfall."

They both nodded there heads and he noticed something different about Sukki's expression. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she smiled, a dazed expression filling her.

"Oh, she just likes the water tribe prince," Toph shrugged.

"Toph!" Sukki exclaimed. "I do not!"

"Everyone can tell, even me, and I'm blind!"

"But I didn't even say anything to him!"

"You didn't have too; you've been acting different ever since you met him."

Zuko rolled his eyes and smiled, the distant bells of the lunch bell rang. "Come on you guys, I'm hungry."

They both nodded there heads and got up.

Katara watched as she saw Zuko walk away. He was very… interesting. She couldn't help but suppress a smile. As she was going to turn and leave, she thought better of it and turned around. Heading towards her father's study room, she knocked on the door. "Come," he called from inside. She gingerly opened the door and entered, closing it shut softly behind her. Saang glanced up and looked at his daughter in surprise. "Well, hello daughter. Do you need anything?"

"Um… no, Father," she smiled. "I just wanted to see what the letter said from the Earth nation."

His face darkened and he looked away from his daughter's innocent face. "Well, I might as well tell you, but not now. After the dinner bell, come meet me here and your brother also."

She sighed and nodded her head before bowing and leaving as she heard the lunch bell gong.

The royal family and the gang assembled into the dining room as the food was being put on the table. Everyone sat down, and ironically, Sukki and Sokka ended up sitting beside each other, and so did Zuko and Katara. The meal started and at first everyone was quiet as they ate. Finally, Sokka couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So, Zuko, how long did it take you to get here?"

"My friends and I left late last night so we could get here this morning. We were traveling from the outskirts of the fire nation kingdom, Lisa."

The eyebrows of the royal families rose. "Wow," Saang replied. "That's quite a bit away."

Zuko shrugged. "We've traveled farther."

They nodded there head and continued on with the meal. As they finished everyone left, Zuko and Katara leaving together. They made there way to the outside of the palace before she turned to him. "So what would you like to see first?"

Zuko shrugged, "Whatever you want to show me."

She looked at him for a moment, thinking. "Okay, this way."

Zuko followed her as she pointed to some things. "That's where our finest clothing shops are." And so on and so forth. Finally they reached a bridge, and instead of going over it, she jumped down onto a small bit of dirt below. She nodded for him to come down, and he jumped also. However when he did, since the land space was so small, they were hardly an inch apart. She looked up into amber eyes before quickly looking away and nodding towards something around there feet. They separated a little and squatted down. "This is called the crystal lily. It only grows here, and it's very rare." Zuko peered down and stared at the beautiful flower. Its petals really did look like crystals and tinted off the colors of blue and purple, he noticed as she continued to speak. "That's why at weddings, if one is presented in the bouquet of flowers, its good luck for the marriage since it's the flower of love."

His mouth parted slightly at the last part, but instead just nodded his head. They both got up and ended up once again close. She could feel her cheeks becoming warm, but ignored it as she climbed out along with him. As they continued to walk, they were silent, each in there own thought. Suddenly, Zuko stopped and sniffed.

"What's wrong?" she asked stopping beside him.

His eyes opened wide and suddenly he leapt for her, both of them crashing to the ground. Lying on top of her, he covered her head with his head and arms, there breaths blowing on each other as smoke began to surround them and an explosion erupted from behind them. The ground began to shake violently, and he pressed himself harder against her, feeling the pieces of destroyed earth fly and hit him in the back. She gasped; smoke filling her lungs, almost suffocating her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sounds that tried to bust there eardrums.

Finally the noises stopped momentarily, and they both raised there heads, however he didn't move off of her, his hands now grasped behind her head. Smoke filled the land and everything had turned black with rubble of what used to be houses now laid into waste.

Katara's face turned deathly pale but couldn't seem to find her voice. Zuko set his jaw and quickly got up, and saw what state she was in. Quickly, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder before quickly dashing for the palace. He managed to close the door as another set of explosions began to start again. This time, since they were in a building it wasn't as terrifying.

He gently set her down on the ground and she stared up at him. "What's happening?" she asked fearfully.

He was about to answer when Saang suddenly appeared. Seeing Katara he sighed with relief and quickly hugged her fiercely. "Oh thank the Lord you are alright." He mumbled into her hair before turning to Zuko. "Thank you, sir; you saved my daughter's life."

Zuko was about to protest, however he was cut off. "As you can see, you need to leave now."

Zuko nodded his head and turned to see Toph, Sukki and Sokka walk in. Toph and Sukki nodded there heads at him while Sokka looked puzzled by the whole situation. Another explosion sounded, rumbling the building. Saang gritted his teeth before quickly kissing Katara on the cheek and turning to Zuko. "Explain to them the situation when you're safe from here."

He nodded his head, and quickly pulled Katara up. Rushing forward he escaped into hallway followed by Toph, Sukki, and Sokka who followed obediently. Racing towards one of the nearby bedrooms, Zuko quickly climbed out one of the windows and helped Katara down and the rest followed. The ground shook beneath them and smoke was everywhere. All grabbed hands, Zuko's held onto Katara's comfortingly. Rushing to a nearby wall, he took his free hand and created a flame and blew it against the wall, melting the ice and snow. Behind it, lay a boat that had been prepared for them earlier that day for the journey that night. All climbed into the boat and Zuko and Sukki grabbed paddles and quickly paddled away, away also from the sight of the fire nation ships.

Katara glanced behind her as they got farther and farther away. Her home was in a flood of black smoke, and fire squelched many homes. Tears flooded her eyes as she saw panicked people run around in terror as water tribe troops fought for there city, using the water around them. A sob escaped her lips as she quickly looked away and buried her face into the coat of Zuko's back.

Okay, I want to know what you guys think of this story. Because if you don't like it I don't want to waste my time working on it if nobodies going to read it. So please review, I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
